(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface mountable laminated circuit protection device and method of making the same, in particular, to a surface mountable laminated circuit protection device having positive temperature coefficient (PTC) characteristics and the method of making the same.
(B) Description of Related Art
PTC devices are already widely used in various fields, such as temperature detection, security control, temperature compensation, and so on. In the past, the thermistor device was generally made from ceramic material. However, the ceramic material was formed at high temperatures, in most cases more than 900° C., thus rendering the energy consumption enormous, and making the production process very complex. Subsequently, a thermistor device made from a polymeric substrate was developed. As the temperature for manufacturing a thermistor device made from a polymeric substrate is under 300° C., its molding and manufacturing is easier, energy consumption is less, the production process is simpler, and production cost is lower. As a result, this kind of thermistor device has become more and more popular.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,397 discloses a polymeric composite material filled with a conductive filler to form a PTC circuit protection device. The polymeric composite material filled with a conductive filler having PTC characteristics is under a low resistance status at room temperature; when the current flowing through the polymeric composite material is too large, the temperature of the polymeric composite material reaches a certain switching temperature (Ts), and the resistance of the polymeric composite material filled with a conductive filler increases rapidly to prevent important devices in the circuit from being burnt down; this characteristic can be applied to the design of over-current protection devices and temperature switch devices. This phenomenon is due to the fact that the conductive filler particles in the polymeric composite material filled with the conductive filler are at continuous and conducting status at room temperature. When the temperature rises to above Ts, the volume of the resin in the polymeric composite material expands to an extent that makes the conductive filler particles in the polymeric composite material break down from a continuous status to a discontinuous status; the resistance of the PTC circuit protection device thus rises rapidly to break the current to achieve the objectives of over-current protection and temperature control switch. Various different materials are used as conductive filler, with the most common being carbon black.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,403 discloses a PTC laminated structure of a conductive composite material device that has a top metal foil layer, a bottom metal foil layer and a middle layer having PTC characteristics. Combined with a side-conducting mechanism and insulating material, it conducts the top and bottom metal electrodes of the conductive composite material having PTC characteristics to another side to form a surface mountable circuit protection device.
R.O.C. Patent Published No. 419,678 discloses a PTC laminated structure of a conductive composite material device that has a top metal foil layer, a bottom metal foil layer and a middle layer having PTC characteristics. It combines with a plated through hole conducting mechanism and applies an etching process to form a discontinuous cross-section on the top and bottom metal electrode layers for conducting the top and bottom metal electrodes of the conductive composite material having PTC characteristics to the same side, then applies more than two similar top and bottom metal electrodes, conducting PTC laminated structure, and insulating layer to form a parallel connected surface mountable circuit protection device.
Prior art mainly utilizes metal foil and conductive composite material elements having PTC characteristics to form a PTC laminated structure using the thermal laminating process, then performing electroplating process, etching process, plating through hole and lateral end point silver process. The mechanical strength of a PTC laminated structure formed by metal foil/conductive composite material device having PTC characteristics/metal foil is inadequate; it tends to wrap and become deformed during the processes mentioned on. When it comes to laminating with other PTC laminated structure, strengthened insulating material or metal electrode by thermal laminating process after circuits have been made, there is a problem with the accuracy of location correspondence between upper and lower layers.
Furthermore, prior art already uses carbon black to directly wedge to metal nodular protrusions; the geometric shapes of carbon black and of metal nodular protrusions are different, so the contact density is not very well. Meanwhile, the mobility of resin on the surface of carbon black is not good between carbon black and metal; sometimes it just adheres to the surface of the metal, thus increasing the resistance of the interface and affecting its functioning.
Moreover, the production method of prior art involves laminating metal foil and conductive composite material element having PTC characteristics by thermal laminating process first, and then proceeding with plating through hole process or lateral end-point silver process of passive device to conducting top and bottom metal electrodes, thus forming a circuit protection device. The conducting method between the internal electrodes of the circuit protection device is limited by this fabrication method.